ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (06/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!
2008 - (06/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/New Stuff Is there something in the works for the new ZNM system(if thats what its called?) there has to be something that links them all to one page or something seeing how its a new system. dejey 21:42, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Zeni Notorious Monsters is the page you want I believe. Also link on main menu now. ShadowKatze 14:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Something told me Ixion was not a new avatar. I'm rather disappointed in what I see from just reading the update, no new merit ability's for the new jobs yet. Misskira *It took a year for SE to release the merits for the Treasures of Aht Urhgan jobs so I'm assuming they will do the same here. JMorgan 18:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Something tells me this isn't everything that will be in the update. Sherpaj 18:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I haven't changed it because I know this page mirrors the info given on the Playonline page but the Chocobo Whistle was never 50k to re-charge. To recharge all 25 uses cost 25k previously. --Tigzter 18:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *It was 1k a charge, for 25k. It was 50k to buy a new ring, which is what the article actually says. Now it's 400 for a charge (10k total) and 20k for a new whistle. --Baroness 19:37, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Professional crafter/Ph.D.-level crafting theorist here, especially in regards to Woodworking: Holy CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! Furniture is now worth something! That is all. --Ctownwoody 18:16, 9 June 2008 (UTC) : Actually the price will only rise for certain furniture. The rest of the furniture will drop because of people upgrading to higher storage furniture. --Pazdarcy 23:49, 9 June 2008 (UTC) horray! its not a charge ring for cooking! Littledarc At least they've listened to the players and made battle music when unengaged optional. --Woooodum 18:57, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Xbox 360 Ver WTF? ive already got achevements for FFXI thanks, what is it this offers me? >.> Maverick 19:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) They added the Achievements for Dancer Lv75 and Scholar Lv75 more then likely, and possibly some more that are new with the update. Glad they adding those too cuz i've got DNC75 and SCH75! >.>; --Trunxrdm 23:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Furniture Details Because I didn't want to keep jumping around, I made a quick list, and thought I'd share. Purchasable by Justi (San d'Oria) *Cupboard STG:6 *Armour Box STG:5 Purchase by Ensasa (Windurst) *White Jar STG:6 *Yellow Jar STG:4 (Also by Toji Mumosulah in Khazam) Chocobo Digging Items *Red Jar STG:7 Brigand Chart Quest *Blue Pitcher STG:4 *Sky Pot STG:7 Non-woodworking Crafted *Reliquary STG:8 (Goldsmithing 73, Woodworking ??) *Falsiam Vase STG:6 (Smithing 71) *Gallipot STG:8 (Alchemy 78, Woodworking ??) Woodworking Crafted (may require subs, usually goldsmithing or clothcraft) *Wicker Box (STG:4) 35 *Caisson (STG:5) 38 *Chest (STG:3) 61 *Coffer (STG:5) 63 *Console (STG:6) 69 *Water Barrel (STG:6) 71 *Chiffonier (STG:6) 73 *Commode (STG:6) 77 *Dresser (STG:15) 80 *Credenza (STG:7) 84 *Armoire (STG:14) 90 *9-Drawer Almirah (STG:16) 92 *6-Drawer Almirah (STG:15) 92 *3-Drawer Almirah (STG:14) 92 *Bookshelf (STG:20) 95 *Cartonnier (STG:20) 97 *Wardrobe (STG:10) 98 *Royal Bookshelf (STG:10) 98 That should be all of them. --Baroness 19:32, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :* I have about 20 Armor Boxes in my Mog House. Looks like storage is about to increase by 40 :) --Woooodum 19:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::* Well, it would, except remember that it caps at 80. So if you have 16, you're at cap. It's time to get your mog safe space back. --Baroness 20:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::* True. Shame nobody buys the Armor Boxes on the AH... Looking at around 5-6k loss per box >_> --Woooodum 20:42, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Once Again... Red Mages everywhere die a little more inside as SE continutes to withhold a spells(Steel? and En2) that already have animations in the dats. --Tellah of Carbuncle 04:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) From the beginning of time RDM has not gotten anything new to play with so yea not surprising. Not to mention there are much more important issues. LeonCloud 10:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Am I the only one who remembers that Refresh wasn't originally in the game? Talk about a job changing addition. --User:Morbo-KoN Rumor I've heard a rumor that Sneak attack only works from the front now since the update. Is this true? Firewall 07:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I heard something about it, it may be a bug. -- 07:04, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Confirmed, POL now has a "known issues" information posting with "We broke sneak attack, oops" in it. TheMysteriousX 08:22, 10 June 2008 (UTC) =Confirmed= Overwhelm Lv.4 and 5 add only 2% each, Merit Cost is 5. /cry VC-Hijikata 08:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) SE... SE really needs to see that their little "watching" means nothing. As a RDM I am VERY angry with them. RDM don't sub whm because they like it first of all. They do it because they are forced to and really arent given a choice. RDM is a job that hasn't seen an update since release. What they are ment to do, they cant do because of how the game changed. Aht Urghan was a mistake, mobs got weakened too much and now jobs like RDM and WHM suffer because of it. Instead they give jobs like MNK and BRD (two jobs that dont need help at all) everything they want. Don't even say "Well RDM have their merits" Anyone who knows the game well enough can tell you the merits are a total joke compared to the merits other jobs have. SE just has to see that for a job like RDM simple equipment wont change a thing! The job needs new traits, new spells, new abilities, and more weaponskills, until then there will never be balance in FFXI. RDM is just an example of what SE pays 0 attention to. Because wow, far be it for BRDs to lose their precious pink mages and actually have to do their job and cast ballad. --Xikeroth 10:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Xikeroth Wait, youre complaining about a job that /nin, fast cast, para2(now more powerful), blind2(now also more powerful), sword skill, gravity, phalanx, dispel, refresh, convert, tier3, MAB+25 wpn, ele grips, ixion cape... can solo Genbu, tanks AV in the SE vids. I cant see what any RDM has to moan about, if youre really that bad, go lvl a job that isnt an stop complaining that youre not a BLM, or not a melee, or not a WHM, because at the end of the day, youre not, youre a tiny bit of all rolled into one, an youre damn good at being OK at everything. Maverick 10:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I thought this wasnt about bashing ><. Not to mention he does have his points. Overall RDM needs something new to play with, literally anything. Not to mention good gear is not easy to come by for everyone, or is everyone good at soloing stuff. Also T2 merits its not as all so powerful as you think nor are they as effective as you think. It still depends on your gear MND+INT+ENFEEB build n HQ staffs to boot. Para2 for 1 is LOLs on HNMs like Faf. Short of DNC n SCH(i think SCH got a few), I think every other jobs has gotten some form of new job ability or spell so far. Not to mention tho RDM r mainly dagger n sword wielders there isnt much to choose from, which is no big deal since most stick to staffs or Joytoy. But yea the general idea is ANYTHING NEW. T2 merits is not really something new, just something more potent of what you already have. Like Enfeeb spells T3 spells are LOLs if u dont have the INT+Elemental stack + HQ staff to go with it. Convert only goes so far like burning down MP+Convert on 1 flan, while the BLM takes down 2 on 1 MP pool. Not to mention most RDM today are enslaved in cure spam meripo TOAU PTs. Enslaved? You can always, ya know, NOT party? RDM may not get to use their full potential most of the time, but "enslaved" is a bit of a harsh word. That's more fitting to the situation that whm and blm are in, where they are wanted for endgame only. Besides, everyone wants a RDM, and they'll probably let you do anything you ask to do. Heck, they'd probably be willing to do all sorts of degrading acts for you if they thought it would get you into their party. --Urth 11:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Its not harsh . Its the truth . Melee Burns only want a RDM/WHM . Tho obviously that person doesnt try very hard to find alternate ways to EXP RDM . 2 RDM/BLM may not be able to kill Flans as qwik as 2 BLMs , but they dont have to rest . 2 RDMs can out chain a BLM PT on FLans . Its funny tho that BLM , WHM and SMN are so wanted in endgame , but no one wnats to help them Get EXP . RDM get shafted in EXP too being Melee's Cure Bitch . Tho i suppose we shouldnt complain , havent ever seen a melee burn with no mage . Cant have a NIN burn or MNK Burn , or even a SAM burn with having to rest or use massive amounts of medicine . I guess RDM , SMN and BLM have that easier . Poor WHMs need to be able to burn . if only there was a way . --MIKUMARU 16:40, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hell with cure bomb meripo PTs. Campaign is the new crack for my RDM, it has all the XP i need. No more boring standing around curing. Now RDM can tank n beat on stuff, while keeping the LOL PLDs trying to tank in Campaign alive. Sleepga 6+ mobs while u solo tank 1 now thats fun. LeonCloud 18:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Of course, now that they have SIGNIFICANTLY upgraded the Beastmen in Campaign, this might be less of the case. --Starcade 04:59, 12 June 2008 (UTC) The whole thing here though is every job has gotten shafted one these updates, yet this post makes it seem that RDM is the one who's always being left out which is not the case. With the exception of THIS update MNK has been the same since day one, and I can't tell you how much I wanted to rant about it. So all in all, stop feeling like SE left you out, cause it's happened to everyone. --Dinh 17:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) id like to also point out that rdm cant burn as well on flans as a good pt of blms. chain 150 thank you very much. most just to lazy/not geared right. anyways rdm has it great, 10-30k exp/hr? if you dont want to sub whm then tell the leader(if they need you and you still dotn want to make your own pt and sub whatever you want!) outside of divine-vail whm has not got anything in a update that is game breaking. there are a lot of jobs that dont get much deal with it. I'd like to point out, that BRD actually did need help. When you're being forced to sing AoE songs with melee's and RDM's that won't co-operate, it becomes impossible to do, and for someone to judge all brd's based on the possible few they have pt'd with is.. scary to say the least. I personally make it my goal every time I'm in a pt with a mage of any sort, to give them ballad. It isn't a brd's job, it's that simple. A brd's job is all-round support. From what I remember, in the 3-4 years that I've played, this is the first update I can remember that BRD has actually gotten something useful, perhaps new songs were added before I levelled it, I don't know. RDM actually doesn't need anything except some form of MAcc+ JA maybe. Technicolour 18:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) RDM can use Elemental Seal, not like WHM, BLM, SMN, SCH etc can use Convert Maverick 21:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) SE screwed up once again, like always... Fix one thing, two more break. From the main topic regarding information on the new update, they state that the "Inventory Sort" is found under the menu Config > Gameplay. I just checked and it's not there. So... Where is it? If they put it somewhere else then they need to be more specific. -Rukifelth 00:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I had no problem finding it at all. It's on the bottom of the Gameplay menu. I'm holding the down arrow on my keyboard and it's just cycling through the Controls, Sound, and Gamma Adjustment options. There is no "Inventory Sort" option. However where it says "Gameplay" at the top left there is a red line above it... Pretty sure that was SE half-assing it and they messed it up for some PC users like myself. --Rukifelth 01:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Do you even know how to USE the menu??? lmao go to CONFIG, go to GAMEPLAY, LOOK ON THE BOTTOM OF THAT BOX. damn dude... I'm on pc too... i found the option in 2 seconds... lol I found it too, but you don't have to be a freaking butthead about it!! (To the unsigned...) --Starcade 04:59, 12 June 2008 (UTC) In your act of being a coward and insulting me without leaving your account name, I'll give you this to ponder since it's so OBVIOUS that you are FAR more superior than I am when it comes to operating a computer. I must fail in the presence of your might for being a sarcastic smartass without consideration that the game is glitched for others and perfect for you... Next time try to think about someone else other than yourself. --Rukifelth 04:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Click here for image. I've already called a GM on this. If anyone else is having the same problem then it would be wise to do the same. EDIT: After asking around and finding a lot more user who were having the same problem, I found the solution. For anyone using the FFXIStyle pack you need to update your .dat files. You can download the pack at this url: http://emikoffxi.livejournal.com/. Hope this helps everyone out. For those that knew before this then more power to you. For those that knew and didn't tell anyone having the same problem, shame on you. --Rukifelth 04:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think RDM needs anything more than what they've been delt. You guys can dual weild Excalibur and Kraken Club... You can solo NMs other jobs couldn't. You have the one spell in the game that no party can continue without you. BRDs have their version of it, but RDM wins with Haste. I don't see why you're complaining. At least your last 3 job traits aren't Resist Virus like WAR... - Illivatur New Equipment Is it possible to get a list of all the new items, armor, weapons, etc. that were added in this update? I heard there was some really nice stuff. Shentok 13:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) You mustve gone right past the link at the top of this page to write this request, lol Maverick 13:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Sure did. Thanks. Shentok 21:45, 10 June 2008 (UTC)